


Amor elástico

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: Entre los dos existe un amor elástico. Un amor que se estira hasta el límite de lo imposible cuando se encuentran apartados, que los atrae y los hace coincidir cuando menos se lo esperan.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Amor elástico

Entre los dos existe un amor elástico. Un amor que se estira hasta el límite de lo imposible cuando se encuentran apartados, que los atrae y los hace coincidir cuando menos se lo esperan.  
  
El amor elástico lleva el nombre de la habilidad nen de Hisoka. Tal vez, en cierto modo lo sea. Tal vez no...  
  
*  
  
El zapato de tacón negro se balancea precariamente en uno de los pies de Hisoka. El otro ya se ha perdido en algún punto del camino que vienen recorriendo dentro del espeso bosque. Tal vez, una rama lo haya desprendido de su pie, o quizás haya sido durante la pelea.  
  
Gon lo rodea con brazos que son iguales a los suyos. Su cuerpo se mece al son de una melodía que ninguno de los dos escucha y sin embargo ambos danzan.  
  
*  
  
Años antes. Mucho antes de que Hisoka perdiera sus zapatos en algún lugar de un anónimo bosque, Gon se presentaba en su vida por primera vez. Gon, con su mirada desafiante, su potencialidad latente y su temeraria forma de encarar la vida, había sido su objeto de deseo desde el primer día.  
  
Deseo por lo que no era pero sería, deseo de futuro, de potencial. Hisoka era capaz de ver claramente cosas que Gon aún no podía pero intuía.  
  
La atracción entre ambos había sido instantánea. Es posible que el amor elástico comenzara a formarse en el momento en que uno se percató del otro. O quizás se había originado antes. Mucho antes que los dos se conocieran y había sido el propio amor elástico el que los había, finalmente, cruzado en el camino del otro.  
  
En ocasiones, el amor elástico se comporta de formas extrañas. Por ejemplo, en lugar de atraerlos para hacerlos coincidir en momentos y lugares, actuaba para apartarlos. Como aquel día hacía ya tanto tiempo en aquel bosque (en otro bosque). Cuando Hisoka había golpeado a Gon, su cuerpo parecía haber sido frenado por una fuerza que le impedía matarlo. O como aquella otra ocasión, en el coliseo del cielo. Era difícil saberlo con exactitud, pero podría haber sido el causante de la decisión de Hisoka de no continuar con aquella pelea..  
  
No es fácil saberlo. Por momentos, el amor elástico parece coincidir plenamente con el nen de Hisoka. Por momentos, no. Como si se tratara de algo que los excediera a los dos..  
  
Como aquel día en que Gon despertó sobresaltado en su cama del coliseo del cielo. Sin ser producto de un mal sueño, el sobresalto lo había llevado a incorporarse en la cama como si su cuerpo hubiera sido tironeado por un hilo invisible. Gon, nunca lo sabría, pero su sobresalto justo coincidiría con el momento en que Hisoka perdería ambos brazos durante la pelea con Castro.  
  
También hay momentos en que el amor elástico se comporta de formas sutiles.  
  
Hisoka había sido testigo de esto tras el fallido intento de pelea con Chrollo. Luego de manifestar su incapacidad de pelear, Chrollo se había marchado dejando a un Hisoka incapaz de hacer más que arrojar al viento su mazo de naipes. Hisoka había permanecido días allí. En ese mismo punto incapaz de moverse y reaccionar, como sumido en una inesperada catatonia.  
  
Eso le ocurría a veces, no moverse durante prolongados períodos de tiempo. Utilizaba esa modalidad como una técnica de lucha, como una manera de acumular “su sed de sangre” hasta un punto de no retorno. Sin embargo, también le sucedía, como en esos instantes, que su inmovilidad no respondía enteramente a su voluntad sino que era consecuencia de otros factores...  
  
Cuando una vida gira en torno a combatir con personas excepcionales. El no poder hacerlo equivale a una pequeña muerte.  
  
Hisoka vivía esas pequeñas muertes como ausencia de voluntad y movilidad. Podría haberlo hecho hasta que su salud se deteriorara hasta puntos alarmantes, de no ser por el pequeño pero incesante tirón en una de sus ropas. Como si un finísimo hilo, casi invisible lo trajera de vuelta, conectándolo con la realidad.  
  
 _Ah Gon...  
_  
No todo estaba perdido. Gon sería algún día tan fuerte como Chrollo, quizás incluso más. Solo tenía que esperar.  
  
*  
  
Gon también espera. El reencuentro con su padre centra y da un objetivo a su mundo, pero desde que ha conocido a Hisoka también espera otras cosas. Cuando es más pequeño aguarda la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él. Su mente infantil solo puede visualizar un escenario en el que se hace lo suficientemente fuerte para darle una lección. Cuando Hisoka lo saca de quicio con sus juegos mentales, es capaz de pensarse a sí mismo quitándole aquella maldita expresión de suficiencia del rostro. Pero eso es todo. Aunque el mago le ha hablado de muerte, él no es capaz de imaginar la situación.  
  
Cuando aún es un niño, la muerte es un mal necesario. No es un asesino, no siente placer en el asesinato. De hecho, procura evitarlo si puede hacerlo. Solo responde si es atacado. Cuando es un niño, la muerte es algo lejano y desagradable que debe evitarse a toda costa.  
  
No puede imaginar la muerte de Hisoka porque no tiene nada contra él.  
  
*  
  
Existen noches en que Gon fantasea.  
  
No puede decirle esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Killua, pero existen noches en que imagina que Hisoka conoce a su padre.  
  
En su fantasía su padre le da a Hisoka el trabajo de entrenarlo..  
  
De cuidarlo..  
  
Hisoka al principio acepta el dinero de Ging. Lo toma como lo haría con cualquier otro trabajo hasta que lo conoce a él. Hasta que interactúan e Hisoka ve lo que solo él puede ver en él.  
  


El mago se enamora de su potencial, desea su futuro.  
  
Usando sus peculiares formas, lo lleva a entrenarse, lo desafía, lo presiona a mejorar...  
  
Gon se esfuerza al máximo, Hisoka ya no acepta el dinero de Ging porque su futuro se convierte en el deseo de ambos.  
  
Otras noches, en cambio y esto es algo que difícilmente puede confesarse a sí mismo...  
  
Otras noches imagina que Hisoka es en realidad su padre.  
  
*  
  
En el partido de Dodgeball Gon siente una mezcla de sensaciones. Ha percibido el terror invadirlo momentos antes cuando la pelota, envuelta en una imposible masa de energía, ha impactado contra su rostro.  
  
Luego Hisoka acepta hacer equipo con ellos y esto es un comportamiento tan extraño en su habitualmente solitaria personalidad que Gon se confunde.  
  
Empieza a sentirse diferente con él. No comprende por qué se siente así, pero no se cuestiona. Acepta sus sentimientos de la misma forma en que acepta todo lo demás.  
  
Han ganado y su triunfo, según palabras textuales del mago, se debe al trabajo en equipo.  
  
Cuando todo termina Gon se acerca e Hisoka piensa erróneamente que es para darle las gracias. Gon no lo hace, sino que, en un movimiento muy lento y medido, eleva sus manos para rodear la cintura del mago con ellas. Una a cada lado de su contorno, sujetándolo sin fuerza pero con firmeza. Los ojos del mayor se abren de sorpresa ante el inesperado gesto pero no se aparta. Permite el contacto y permanece inmóvil aguardando el próximo paso del menor.  
  
Gon permanece así durante largos instantes. Sus labios murmuran algo que no se llega a oír hasta que finalmente una radiante sonrisa se abre paso entre sus labios.  
  
-¡15 centímetros! ¡Lucharemos cuando haya menos de 15 centímetros entre mis manos!  
  
Gon aún no sabe nada del amor elástico que los envuelve, pero ha comenzado a intuirlo.  
  
*  
  
Cuando alcanza la adolescencia, entiende a la muerte de otra forma, porque también comienza a ver la vida de otra forma.  
  
La adolescencia lo llena de una vida que de pronto se vuelve intempestiva y salvaje. Se llena de impulsos y necesidades. Su mente se abre para comprender cosas que su inocencia no le permitían. El cuerpo de Hisoka es una de ellas. Lo que sus ojos de niño no podían notar, ahora se vuelve evidente para él. El mago tiene un cuerpo que se expande y se contrae a voluntad. Es también elástico como su nen. Puede ser suave o afilado y Gon se descubre apreciando todos sus contrastes.  
  
*  
  
Hace meses que no tiene noticias de él.  
  
Gon lo visita en el coliseo del cielo. Hisoka es maestro de piso. Verlo pelear siempre será un espectáculo para él.  
  
Gon sabe que Hisoka lo ha visto entre la multitud.  
  
Ya le ha dejado claro que no peleará con él hasta que esté listo, hasta que haya “madurado”. Sin embargo, ese día Gon siente una electricidad en el aire. Tal vez sea la vida que lo ha llenado en la adolescencia, tal vez sea solo el deseo de que Hisoka lo vea...  
  
Gon golpea la puerta de su cuarto con una seguridad que le esfuma tan pronto el otro le abre. Gon estaba tan lleno de coraje, de ansias de cosas que no terminaba de entender...  
  
Hisoka ha dejado de ser tan alto. Sus distancias se han acortado. Sin embargo su aura..  
  
Su aura siempre será el problema.  
  
De pronto Gon se ve a sí mismo en la habitación de un asesino. No sabe que hacer o decir. Su cuerpo súbitamente consciente de la incoherencia de su presencia en el lugar. Hisoka no es su amigo, no es un camarada para simplemente presentarse de visita.  
  
De algún modo, el mago parece percatarse de su aprieto, entonces le sonríe. Aquella sonrisa de suficiencia que dice que conoce más cosas sobre él que incluso él mismo.  
  
-¿Estas listo para esto?  
  
Le dice acercándose.  
  
Gon comprende y no comprende. La pregunta es lo suficientemente ambigua. Está desesperadamente seguro de que está listo y a la vez no lo está. Gon cierra los ojos. La atmósfera de la habitación se enrarece al tiempo que el aura de Hisoka inunda el lugar.  
  
-¡Hisoka!-exclama cuando siente que la presión es demasiada. El rostro de Hisoka está a centímetros del suyo y la pregunta escapa del lugar más oscuro y privado de su mente sin que él pueda evitarlo.  
  
-¡¿Eres mi padre?!  
  
Se siente un idiota apenas las palabras dejan su boca pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Hisoka simplemente le sonríe.  
  
Gon se marcha de la ciudad con una extraña sensación en pecho.  
  
Hisoka le enseña un miedo distinto. El miedo a sí mismo.  
  
*  
  
Hisoka es un mentiroso.  
  
Tal vez se deba a su habilidad nen. O quizás no. Quizás su personalidad de base sea lo que haya determinado el estilo de usuario que sería..  
  
Lo único que importa es que Hisoka le ha mentido.  
  
Gon está acostumbrado a esto. A su personalidad errática y caprichosa, a su incapacidad de predecirlo.  
  
Sin embargo, esto...  
  
Gon nunca pensó que pudiera mentirle sobre esto.  
  
“La próxima vez, pelearemos en el mundo real, sin reglas. Nos jugaremos la vida”  
  
Esas habían sido sus palabras en el coliseo del cielo y Gon las había tomado al pie de la letra. Por años, esas palabras habían guiado su mundo. Sobre todo cuando el tan esperado encuentro con su padre resultó en una decepción..  
  
Cuando su vida giró sin rumbo fijo. Aquellas palabras fueron una brújula para mejorar y perfeccionarse...  
  
Algún día, lucharían con Hisoka en el mundo real. Algún día podría ponerse a su altura y pelearían en igualdad de condiciones.  
  
Gon lo había creído porque aquella era una promesa de muerte. Más fuerte que una promesa de vida eterna, más fuerte que cualquier otra promesa que pudieran hacerse. Algo que uniría para siempre sus destinos...  
  
Pero..  
  
Pero Hisoka había mentido..  
  
Había peleado y perdido con el jefe de las arañas. Hisoka había muerto...  
  
Mas bien, Hisoka le había entregado su muerte a alguien más.  
  
Y aunque Hisoka hubiera vuelto, aunque su nen lo hubiese traído de vuelta protegiendo sus órganos para evitarle la partida hacia el otro mundo, Gon no puede perdonarlo...  
  
La traición pesa demasiado en su pecho y casi puede sentir como el amor elástico que los ha envuelto hasta entonces se desgarra hasta que solo quedan hilos.  
  
*  
  
Lo ataca con la fuerza de un reclamo. Cada técnica, cada golpe, esconden un reproche detrás. Gon siente la furia desbordarse a través de su Nen. Está ciego. Hisoka no puede entregar su vida a nadie más...  
  
*  
  
El campo visual de Hisoka se ha llenado de un verde borroso. Arboles, hojas. Gon lo lleva en sus brazos. Nunca ha sido trasladado de ese modo por nadie. Es más, ahora que lo piensa, nunca ha sido llevado por nadie de ninguna forma...  
  
Ha perdido uno de sus zapatos, lo siente a través del frío de sus pies. No puede importarle menos.  
  
Puede escuchar la respiración esforzada de Gon. En donde sus cuerpos hacen contacto puede percibir su pecho subir y bajar, siente el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.  
  
No debería hacer eso. Llevarlo de esa manera. Cada paso abre un poco más sus heridas y puede sentir como se desangra a medida que avanzan. Pero no..  
  
No es por eso por lo que no debería trasladarlo. Hisoka está extasiado ante cada gota de sangre que abandona su cuerpo porque eso le recuerda que cada herida ha sido producto de la mejor pelea que ha tenido en su vida..  
  
Ha valido la pena la espera..  
  
Por momentos la vista se le nubla, hay momentos de oscuridad..  
  
Cuando regresa percibe el césped en su espalda, el tacto húmedo y frío de las hojas en sus manos. El suelo del bosque..  
  
El rostro de Gon aparece en su campo de visión y eso le recuerda..  
  
Le recuerda por qué no debería haberlo trasladado de ese modo, haberse esforzado en llegar hasta ese lugar porque él no es el único que está mortalmente herido..  
  
Gon no lo sabe pero sus heridas internas en su debido momento, también serán mortales..  
  
 _Ah Gon.._  
  
Le habla. Con esa impulsividad, con ese ímpetu.  
  
“¡Te he vencido!,¡Te he vencido!¡Te he vencido!”  
  
Lo repite una y otra vez. Es curioso porque no se lo está echando en cara, tampoco es un festejo de su victoria. No. Gon se lo repite como un mantra, como un rezo. Como si esas palabras lograran hacer que él reaccione de algún modo, que de respuestas a la conflictiva que se encuentra teniendo en ese momento, que le de un indicio de lo que debe hacer..  
  
Hisoka sonríe. Él no tiene respuestas. Es un tramposo. Nunca las ha tenido en primer lugar..  
  
Pero si la fruta ha madurado lo suficiente entonces sabrá que hacer. Solo espera que lo haga...  
  
Gon observa su sonrisa durante largos segundos. La sangre comenzando a empapar aún más el suelo del bosque, el tiempo corre..  
  
Algo en su mirada cambia...  
  
 _Ah Gon, no me decepcionas..  
_  
Hisoka cierra los ojos mientras Gon le quita la ropa, más bien, la desagarra porque cada segundo cuenta y él ya no tiene la fuerza para moverse.  
  
La oscuridad otra vez. La vida se escapa de él demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto..  
  
Desearía..  
  
Alucina que grita de dolor. No lo hace, su boca hace la mímica de un grito pero su voz no sale. El dolor lo atraviesa como un relámpago. Abre su cuerpo en dos, lo fracciona de una manera en que ninguna de sus heridas ha podido hacerlo..  
  
Su tolerancia es infinita. El dolor lo ha sorprendido, pero puede tolerarlo. De hecho, está agradecido porque ha sido ese dolor el que lo ha traído de regreso de la oscuridad.  
  
Gon está sobre él. Ya es un hombre pero su mente le juega bromas y por momentos ve al niño.Ve al niño que conoció durante el examen del cazador, al que perdonó la vida, al que luchó con él en el coliseo del cielo, el que acudió a su habitación con deseos que aún no comprendía y ahora entiende..  
  
El mismo niño que alguna vez fue, ahora se mueve frenéticamente en su interior intentando sellar algo entre los dos, intentando forjar en los cuerpos algo que los una..  
  
Las manos de Gon aferran su cintura y él cuenta mentalmente los centímetros que separan sus manos.  
  
 _¿Son menos de 15 centímetros, querido Gon?_  
  
Apuesta a que si.  
  
*  
  
Gon no vuelve a ser el mismo tras sobrevivir a su pelea con Hisoka. Se vuelve solitario, taciturno. Gon sobrevive gracias a que el amor elástico ha protegido sus órganos evitando la hemorragia interna que lo hubiera matado.  
  
Es posible que Gon nunca lo sepa.  
  
Fin


End file.
